1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a response surface modeling device, a response surface modeling method and a response surface modeling program, for creating a response surface model.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in the field of measurement, by changing set values (factor values) of a plurality of factors (for example, a throttle opening and a fuel injection timing) serving as input in a device (for example, an automotive engine) as a target for measurement, modeling (creating a response surface model) for calculating a response to an arbitrary factor has been performed, based on a value (response value) obtained by measuring a response (for example, an amount of exhaust gas emissions) serving as output of the factor values.
In a case of using a response surface model when measuring the performance of an automotive engine, a response can be obtained from factors even if the engine is not actually running; therefore, a response surface model can be used as an effective manes for developing an engine. Moreover, in a case of using two elements as factors, a response surface model can be output on a display, etc. by rendering, for example, in a three-axis rectangular coordinate space, in which the factors take the X-axis and the Y-axis, and a response is takes the Z-axis. As a result, it is easy to visually grasp the characteristics of the engine. A device for creating such a response surface model disclosed in Patent Document 1 has been known.
Patent Document 1; Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2006-132902